El Despacho del Profesor Lupin
by Pandorha-2013
Summary: Esto es lo que puede llegar a pasar dentro del despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No doy mas pistas. No es slash.


Bueno, debo decir lo de siempre. Todos los personajes del relato son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Hago esto por diversion y sin ánimo de lucro. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia (vaya por Dios........) y lo único que me pertenece es la descripcion de la mesa y del sillon.... (muyyyyy importante para mi).  
  
Espero que disfruteis de la historia.  
  
Por cierto, tiene alguna escenita subidita de tono, asi que, por favor, no la leas si te consideras joven para leerla.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Séptimo año, séptimo curso. Una ola de calor había irrumpido la vida en el colegio en pleno diciembre; eran las 11.30 y ya marcaban los 31 grados. Dentro de un par de horas, el calor seria insoportable. Nadie salía fuera del castillo, excepto los más atrevidos, que salían a refrescarse al lago, todos buscaban el frescor de las paredes de lo que normalmente solía ser el frió castillo en invierno.  
  
El mero hecho de llevar la túnica ya era insufrible; mucha gente, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se la quitaba en la clase, muchos de ellos, los mas pudorosos, se la cogían a la cintura, como si de un jersey atado se tratara. De hecho, incluso había un profesor que también se quitaba la túnica, como era el caso del Profesor Lupin, que la solía llevar en el brazo, como si fuera un trapo.  
  
El Profesor Lupin, que ya se había encargado 4 años atrás de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había aceptado de nuevo el puesto a petición del director del Colegio.  
  
Y allí estaba ella, Hermione, sudando y acalorada, en clase, como el resto de sus compañeros, atendiendo e intentando escuchar y enterarse de todo. Tocó el fin de la clase. Incluso daba pereza levantarse de la silla para ir a la siguiente clase.  
  
El calor era sofocante en el pasillo, más que nunca. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, eso era demasiado extraño, la ola de calor había despertado los instintos más escondidos en los alumnos. Mirara en la dirección en que mirara, veía a sus compañeros emparejados, besándose, sobándose, magreándose... todo el mundo hacia lo mismo, y el que no lo hacía, corría de un lado a otro para no mirar a su alrededor.  
  
Bajo la vista, tanta pareja iba a darle envidia. Se dispuso a ir a su siguiente clase.  
  
- Hermione, espera, no te vayas  
  
Lupin la llamaba desde dentro del aula; estaba recogiendo todo apresuradamente, metiendo todo el material desordenadamente en un maletín de piel marrón que había acostumbrado a llevar.  
  
- Hermione -dijo acercándose-, ¿te pasa algo? ¿tienes algún problema?  
  
- Mmmmmmm... no, que yo sepa no -uff, se estaba sonrojando por momentos-, no se por qué lo dice.  
  
- Tu trabajo, Hermione, lo digo por tu trabajo. Después de evaluarlo, me quedé muy sorprendido de ver tu nombre, realmente, me quedé estupefacto; en serio, Hermione, ¿necesitas ayuda?  
  
- No profesor, debe ser por este maldito calor, que me debe estar derritiendo la sesera -ella bajaba la cabeza, procuraba no mirarle, hoy llevaba una camiseta ajustada que le hacia resaltar su torso tan bien formado, estaba realmente atractivo.  
  
- Hermione, no me puedo creer eso. Debido al calor tu nota puede bajar de tu 10 habitual al 9, como te ha pasado en otras asignaturas, pero no al 3 como en la mía. ¿Es que has perdido interés en mi asignatura? -pregunto, mientras con su mano levantó la cabeza de la estudiante para que le mirara a los ojos, como si pudiera vislumbrar la verdad en los jóvenes ojos de la niña.  
  
- No profesor, no he perdido interés -el profesor posó su mano en el hombro de la alumna-, de verdad, no se qué me ha pasado -tenia calor, mucho calor, estaba abrasando, ardiendo...  
  
- Quiero que vuelvas ha hacer el trabajo, repítelo, me apena tener que ponerte tan mala nota -cogía a la pupila de ambos hombros y la acercó un poco hacia él-, ¿sabes, Hermione? eres la única que ha suspendido, y, ... bueno, creo que te ha pasado algo, y sabiendo cómo eres, mereces una segunda oportunidad.  
  
- Está bien, profesor, repetiré el trabajo -lo que sea para que me suelte, si no... -, ¿cuándo lo repito?  
  
- Pues... no se... ¿te parece bien esta tarde?  
  
- ¿Esta tarde? -Dios, si seguía acercándola a él, no aguantaría mas-, esta tarde no tenemos clase, profesor.  
  
- Mmmmm... buena observación, ¿lo ves?, tu memoria está perfecta, a diferencia de la mía -se ponía tan atractivo cuando bromeaba-. Solucionado, lo harás en mi despacho, así no lo sabrá nadie, y no te acusarán de nada.  
  
- ¿Esta... tarde? -empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en el estomago...-; está bien, esta tarde... en su despacho.  
  
- ¿Te va bien a las 5?  
  
- Si, claro, estupendo ... -¡¡mierda, mierda!!, necesito una excusa.  
  
- Bueno, entonces, hasta esta tarde  
  
- Adiós... -Adiós a la oportunidad de poner una excusa.  
  
La muchacha se sonrojó más que nunca. No podía ir a su despacho, era por culpa de él por lo que habían bajado sus notas. La desconcentraba, era... era un tonto enamoramiento de juventud, una utopía, una quimera. Pero, si, podría controlarse, y además, haría bien su trabajo.  
  
.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*  
  
Las 16'45. Bajó de la habitación por la vieja escalera que la había visto crecer año tras año, durante 7 largos años.  
  
¡Dios! no podía creerlo, ¿ya habían pasado 7 años? Pero... si todavía era una niña... No, no eres una niña, Hermione, no puedes ocultarlo: en unos meses saldrás de Hogwarts, serás una bruja adulta y deberás enfrentarte al mundo.  
  
Al llegar al final de la escalera, a la sala común de Gryffindor, vio que estaba vacía, no había nadie; las cortinas estaban corridas para que el sol, el ardiente sol, no pudiera pasar, y así guardar un poco la temperatura de la sombra, aunque no parecía servir de mucho, era asfixiante el calor que inundaba la torre del castillo. Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, reparó en que uno de los calcetines que debía colgar de la chimenea, estaba sobre la mesa. Alguien había olvidado colgarlo. Lo tomo en sus manos, para ver a quién pertenecía. Vio el nombre, orgullosamente bordado por Molly Weasly, en rojo: Ron.  
  
- Ron... -sonrió en apenas un susurro, le hizo recordar buenos y pasados tiempos-, un día este chico va a perder la cabeza.  
  
Fue a colocarlo a la chimenea, junto al resto de los alumnos de la casa. Le hizo un hueco entre todos los que había, entre el de Harry y el suyo. Siempre habían colocado así los calcetines, era como una tradición. En ese mismo momento, vio una mancha por el rabillo del ojo, algo que no concordaba con el lugar. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta y se encontró una escena que nunca debía haber visto: en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea había una pareja que yacía inmóvil, expectante y temerosa de ser descubierta. Hermione había irrumpido en esa soledad que protegía a ambos. El no llevaba camisa; ella la tenia totalmente abierta, dejando al descubierto, entre la penumbra, sus pechos, que intentaba cubrirlos torpemente. Hermione intentó bajar la mirada, avergonzada de haberse hecho partícipe de la escena, pero era demasiado tarde, sus ojos se habían posado en el cabello de ella, un cabello rojo como el fuego.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! ¿qué estas haciendo? -intentó cubrirse los ojos con la mano, no quería verle a él, no quería verla a ella, no quería verlo, pero lo vio-. ¡¿Colin?! ¡Oh, Dios Santo! ¿vosotros?  
  
- Hermione... no... calla, no grites... pchissss -se apresuró Ginny.  
  
- ¡Oh! Por amor de Dios, Ginny, cúbrete.  
  
- Todo tiene una explicación lógica, Hermione, en serio, no te exaltes, escucha... -Colin también se había levantado para intentar razonar con Hermione.  
  
- Colin, ¿tu también?... ¿quieres abrocharte los pantalones para que no se te caigan mas de lo que están? -Hermione intentaba no mirarlos, mientras Colin se abrochaba torpemente los pantalones.  
  
- Verás, Hermione, Colin y yo... no estábamos haciendo nada ... mmmm ... llevamos algún tiempo coqueteando, nos gustamos, y ... mmmm ... nos queremos. Aún no lo sabe nadie, y ... ejem ... esperamos que siga así hasta ver si sale adelante nuestra relación... ¿entiendes Hermione? -Ginny hablaba con voz temblorosa, pero con aplomo. Colin no se despegó de ella ni un sólo instante, y se le veía que la apoyaba al cien por cien.  
  
-Chicos... - Hermione intentaba hablar bajo la suplicante mirada de Ginny-, chicos, escuchadme, por favor. No voy a delataros... es que... me he sorprendido, solo eso, y... además... me avergüenza de haberos..."pillado in fraganti". Espero que os funcione, de verdad. Y tranquilos, no voy a decir nada, hacéis buena pareja... -Hermione andaba hacia la puerta, caminaba hacia atrás para no darles la espalda.  
  
- Mmmmm... Hermione, ¿tu dónde vas con este calor?  
  
- Pues... a dar una vuelta -sonrió, se dio la vuelta para irse, ya estaba en la puerta; entonces se volvió una última vez-. ¡Ah!, y chicos... tratad de montároslo en otro sitio. Sí seguís aquí, dejará de ser un secreto -volvió a girarse y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Hermione se dirigía hacia el despacho, pensativa. El calor era sofocante, ardiente. Hermione estaba sudando. Así no podría hacer el trabajo, y no paraba de pensar en la escena a la que había asistido. No tenía en ese momento nada de concentración. ¿Como haría el trabajo? Pensó durante unos instantes... el Profesor Lupin no me dijo de qué era el trabajo.  
  
¡¡Oh no!! ¿Como voy a hacer un trabajo si no se de qué es? pensaba Hermione para ella misma, una vez tras otra, dándole vueltas, pensando, acalorándose cada vez más, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a la puerta del despacho. Estaba nerviosa, jamás había estado en el despacho del Profesor Lupin, y... menos aún por malas notas.  
  
Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, y esperó la respuesta de Lupin. Tardaba. Nadie contesta. ¿Me he equivocado de hora?. En el momento en el que Hermione miraba el reloj intentando recordar la hora a la que había dicho Lupin, éste habló al otro lado de la puerta, convidándola a entrar.  
  
Hermione pasó y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor: Frente a ella, una ventana con la cortina corrida, tal vez para que no entraran los rayos del sol que incidían de lleno sobre el despacho en ese momento; a su derecha estanterías llenas de libros, de todos los tamaños y lenguas, libros nuevos y libros antiquísimos, con maldiciones y contrahechizos... libros de todas clases, una gran biblioteca personal pensó Hermione a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro; a su izquierda, se encontraba la mesa de Lupin, y él mismo estaba sentado frente a ella, con otra silla, mas pequeña, al otro lado, supuestamente para que ella se sentara frente a él. Se fijó un poco más. La silla de Lupin era mas bien como un sillón moderno, lo cual no pegaba nada con la decoración del lugar, resaltaba entre todo lo antiguo que había: un sillón de aspecto confortable, de cuero y reposabrazos en su parte superior, y la parte de abajo, donde debieran estar las patas del sillón, había un solo pie que desembocaba en ruedas... toda una confortable silla de oficina muggle en un despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aun así, era una silla que le quedaba bastante bien. La mesa era grande, demasiado grande, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba llena por completo de trabajos, notas, informes y pergaminos viejos, usados y manchados por todos lados... no había ni un solo espacio libre en la mesa.  
  
- Adelante, Hermione, no te quedes en la puerta -dijo Lupin señalándole la silla, invitándola a sentarse.  
  
Ella se acercó y se sentó. Estaba nerviosa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Bajó la vista mientras Lupin recogía un poco la mesa, amontonando los pergaminos a los lados. No pudo resistirlo, tuvo que mirarle, y esa fue su perdición. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, de tirantes y ajustada. Parecía que había recobrado totalmente la salud en los 4 años de su ausencia en Hogwarts, porque la camiseta le quedaba extraordinariamente bien, marcándole todos y cada uno de sus músculos, de su torso, de su cuerpo. Él tenía calor, se le notaba, tenia en la piel una suave capa de sudor. Con gesto distraído y enormemente sensual se apartó el cabello de la cara que se le había caído mientras hacia hueco en el escritorio.  
  
- Profesor Lupin, ¿cómo voy a hacer el trabajo sí no me ha dicho de que tengo que hacerlo?  
  
- ¡Oh!... pues tienes razón -Lupin se sonrojó por su despiste-. Bueno, tampoco te preocupes por tan poca cosa, aquí tengo mi pequeña biblioteca particular, que seguro que te es de gran ayuda...  
  
- ¿Puede mostrarme mi trabajo, profesor? -un atisbo de duda recorrió la cabeza de Hermione... no podía ser posible, pero... ¿y si fuera?... ella empezaba a estar segura de que su trabajo estaba bien hecho.  
  
- Pues... sí, claro -dijo Lupin sorprendido-, a ver... , déjame que lo encuentre -y empezó a buscarlo nerviosamente, aunque a Hermione le resultaba difícil pensar que lo encontraría en el escritorio-, no sé donde los he dejado.... que cabeza la mía... -decía de vez en cuando, cada vez mas nervioso, mientras Hermione le miraba atenta y tranquila, totalmente tranquila.  
  
Hermione ya estaba segura: había realizado bien su trabajo, no estaba allí por su mala nota, pero tenia que ser eso... era lo único... ojalá.... Lupin se levantó para ir hacia la estantería, buscaba el trabajo con desesperación. Era su momento, tenía que arriesgarse.  
  
Cuando Lupin se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Hermione de pie, frente a él. Ella se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta del despacho. Permaneció inmóvil. Lupin se acercó a ella por detrás. Hermione sintió como él posaba sus manos sobre su cintura, y oyó su respiración agitada a través de su cabello. Lupin le susurro su nombre al oído Hermione  
  
- ¿Si, Profesor? ¿Que es lo que usted "desea"?  
  
- No te he hecho venir aquí por tu trabajo  
  
- Lo se, Profesor, al principio CREI que estaba mal, pero luego, las cosas no tenían sentido, solo había una posibilidad, pero parece que sigo acertando en todo, es una ventaja tener la mente despierta, ¿verdad, Profesor?  
  
En ese momento, Lupin separó sus manos de la alumna, no la toco. Suspiró profundamente y se seco el sudor del rostro. Aquel calor era infernal.  
  
- Hermione, he observado como me miras en las clases, tal vez sea una tontería o suposiciones mías pero...  
  
- No creo que lo sea...  
  
- ...debo aconsejarte que sí estoy en lo cierto, lo olvides, olvídalo, soy tu profesor, y como tal, estoy en la obligación de mantener cierto margen al respecto, olvida cualquier otra forma de "contacto" conmigo, por así decirlo, a no ser que sea como Profesor-Alumna... no puedo ir más allá de lo establecido, Hermione.  
  
- Omm, vaya, es eso... lo establecido. Que tonta he sido. Esta bien, lo haré, le... no, lo siento profesor, pero no puedo olvidarle, lo he intentado, créame, pero lo que siento es inevitable, y... bueno, creo que ha dejado entrever que usted ... bueno, no es precisamente que quiera seguir las normas al pie de la letra, y vale, tal vez sea una estupidez, pero le necesito para olvidarle.  
  
Hermione se calló; no sabia como reaccionar, y por supuesto, no sabía como reaccionaría Lupin. Tal vez se había extralimitado, tal vez no debía haber dicho nada, tal vez ella había visto algo donde realmente no había nada. En ese momento de confusión, Hermione sintió como la mano de Lupin acarició su cuello, mientras que por el otro lado, se lo besaba dulcemente; la mano le recorrió la garganta, y se introdujo en la blusa, rozando su pecho. Hermione suspiro, sintió un escalofrío, como sí una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Lupin acarició uno de sus pechos con suavidad, dulcemente, mientras le besaba el cuello, cada vez con más avidez. Hermione sentía el calor de sus manos, el fuego de sus labios, el ardiente roce de su piel.  
  
De pronto él paró. Se alejó de ella y fue al otro lado de la mesa. Se dejó caer en el sillón como si estuviera luchando interiormente. Reposó su cabeza sobre su brazo, y este sobre su pierna.  
  
- Hermione, no puedo hacer esto, soy tu profesor, y tu eres joven, muy joven. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo. Tienes una vida por delante, y seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor para ti, alguien que no te saque más de 15 años.  
  
- No quiero a alguien más joven. No quiero a otro hombre. No me importa ser su alumna, recuerde que en 7 meses ya no estaré mas en Hogwarts y no volveré a ser alumna, ni usted profesor.  
  
- Hermione, ¿no lo entiendes? yo ya he disfrutado de los placeres de la vida, y ni siquiera se si tu has empezado a saborearlos, no podría cargar con ello. Ni siquiera se si has hecho... sí eres......  
  
Hermione comprendió de golpe  
  
- ¿Virgen? ¿Sí alguna vez he estado con un hombre? -sonrió al ver que el Profesor cada vez se sonrojaba más-; no creo que eso importe.  
  
Ella fue al otro lado del escritorio, junto a él. Ahora no había nada que los separara. Lupin estaba nervioso, la miraba, no sabía qué hacer. Ella se quedo delante de él, mirándole, recorriéndole con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo el deseo en cada recóndito lugar de su ser.  
  
- A la mierda las normas -dijo Lupin levantándose, acercándose con rapidez a Hermione y besándola con fuerza; la cogía con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Esto cogió a Hermione por sorpresa, ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Hermione sintió sus labios al contacto con los suyos, su lengua explorando cada parte de su boca. Hermione no pudo hacer mas, se dejo llevar a todo un universo de fantasía y frenesí.  
  
Le abrazó, le acarició suavemente el pelo, y poco a poco fue bajando su mano hacia su pecho, ese pecho que la había vuelto loca en las clases. Hermione apartó su boca de la del Profesor para besarle el cuello, necesitaba besarle cada parte de su cuerpo, lamer cada parte de su piel y saborear ese sudor que la volvía loca. El mientras tanto acariciaba sus pechos cada vez con más ansia. Ella volvió a besarle sus dulces labios, le necesitaba, tenia que sentirle, sentir su piel junto a la suya, y todo estaba ocurriendo, era verdad, no era ninguna fantasía, ningún sueño. Deslizó su mano mas allá de la cintura, le necesitaba ahora, había esperado ese momento durante tanto tiempo que no podía esperar más. Torpemente, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, mientras intentaba desabrochar la camisa, más torpemente que Hermione, ya que los botones parecían resistirse. No podía desabrocharlos, así que en un momento de furia animal le desgarro la camisa, dejando al descubierto los pechos de la alumna. Hermione no se inmutó, a pesar de que parecía que Lupin esperaba que le dijera algo, así que él se acercó, los tocó, suavemente, y acto seguido se encorvo un poco, y los beso, dulcemente, como si fuera miel, los lamió, jugó con el pezón en sus labios, incluso llego a morderlo tiernamente. Hermione suspiraba, estaba quieta, sosteniéndose con los brazos encima de Lupin y con la cabeza hacia atrás; Lupin paró, levantó un poco la vista, como para ver la expresión de Hermione, como si esperara alguna señal por si tenía que parar, por si entraban en razón, una razón que habían perdido hacía un rato. Se irguió y se volvieron a besar; mientras Hermione le quitaba la camiseta, el terminó de quitarse pantalones y calzoncillos, para volver a besarse una y otra vez, cada vez mas profundamente, con mas fuerza y desesperación. Mientras se besaban, Lupin introdujo la mano bajo la falda que aun llevaba Hermione, empezó a bajarle las bragas a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Lupin, su Profesor, la estaba quitando las bragas, y ella, como buena alumna, obedecía sin poner impedimentos. Lupin volvió a levantarse, desnudo, mientras Hermione le besaba, semidesnuda, ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era su corta falda. Hermione le miro. Lupin volvió a acercarse a ella y volvió a introducir su mano bajo la falda, pero estaba vez no había nada que le impidiera acariciar lo que tanto había negado desear: su núcleo, un núcleo en el que se mezclaban tantos sentimientos, placer y ansiedad. Hermione respiraba cada vez más agitadamente tras unos certeras caricias.  
  
Ella hizo lo mismo; con un hábil movimiento, deslizo su mano hasta su miembro. Estaba fuerte y vigoroso. Lupin tuvo la impresión de que Hermione tenia un extraño juego, un juego que hacia gozar, sentía las emociones mas fuertes que había sentido nunca, pero intensificadas, diez veces mas fuerte, como si con cada mujer con la que había estado no contara para nada. De pronto ella le empujó, y Lupin perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al sillón. Hermione, sus ojos, su mirada. Era lujuria lo que transmitían. Recordó que jamás la había visto así, sus ojos transmitían sabiduría, pero esto iba mas allá; el hecho de que el fuera su profesor era como si aumentara su placer, su debate, entre la mente y el deseo, continuaba desde el momento en que le había puesto la mano encima a Hermione. La vio arrodillarse, poniéndose a su altura, ya que el había caído en el sillón.  
  
- Hermione, no...  
  
- Shssssss... Calla, disfruta y no lamentes el momento. ¿Es que ahora la alumna se va a convertir en maestra?  
  
Callo. Lo deseaba, era una tontería negar lo que no podía ocultar. Cada parte de su ser le mostraba a Hermione su deseo, y ella lo sabia, lo veía, y también lo deseaba. Ella se acercó. Lupin se hecho hacia atrás, acomodándose en su respaldo. Sintió como la colegiala cubría su miembro con la boca, moviendo la lengua y rozando su piel; sus movimientos eran limpios y hábiles, certeros, sabía exactamente lo que él quería, lo que deseaba. Jugaba con el a sus anchas, se había convertido en su muñeco, haría todo lo que ella ordenase, era su esclavo. El no podía esperar más, y ella parecía saberlo. Se separó, aún agachada. De pronto, todo se esfumó. La puerta se abrió de golpe, de para en par, y un estúpido rostro apareció por el hueco de la puerta.  
  
- He oído ruidos, Profesor Lupin, y he pensado....  
  
- Estúpido, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí a tus anchas sin yo llamarte? -se apresuró a decir Lupin, pero era demasiado tarde. Filch abrió los ojos como si se fueran a salir de sus cuencas, comprendiéndolo todo al instante. Miró a Lupin y luego a las bragas, de nuevo a Lupin, que había hecho un rápido movimiento. Ahora tenía la varita entre sus manos. Respiraba con agitación, pero sostenía firme la varita, apuntándole directamente, y oyó su hechizo- ¡Obliviate!  
  
Un haz de luz blanca salió de su varita y callo de lleno sobre el conserje.  
  
- ¡Ahora vete, sal de aquí enseguida y termine de limpiar los retretes de alumnas del primer piso!  
  
- Ssss... si Profesor, no se que hago aquí, la verdad. Por cierto, Profesor, debe pedirle más poción al Profesor Snape; hace calor, todos lo sentimos, pero lo suyo no es normal: no es ni para sudar como lo esta haciendo usted, ni para descamisarse -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida.  
  
- ¡¡No olvide cerrar la puerta!!  
  
La puerta se cerró. Acto seguido Lupin fue allí y echó el pestillo: no más intrusiones. Se dio la vuelta. Hermione se levantaba del suelo, detrás del escritorio. La miró. Estaba allí, en su despacho, tan solo con una falda corta, con sus pechos al aire, sudando y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La misma sensación, creyó que había terminado, pero parecía decidido.  
  
- Le has mandado mucho trabajo en los baños de Mirtle la Llorona.  
  
- Sí, pero con sus historias no conseguirá recordar nada, además, pasara por delante de las clases, así podrá castigar a algún alumno de primero y sentirse satisfecho. No recordará nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte -Hermione había avanzado hacia el, hasta situarse justo enfrente. Le lamió la piel. Volvía a estar dispuesto. Más dispuesto que nunca.  
  
Hermione vio como el Profesor se abalanzaba sobre ella: la besaba, la acariciaba, la susurraba palabras al oído, palabras sin conexión pero con pleno significado. No aguantaba mas, le necesitaba dentro de ella.  
  
- Profesor... -le susurro Hermione al oído, suavemente, con deseo, entre su agitada respiración.  
  
El lo entendió al instante: la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo; ella se abrazo a él, se enroscó a su cuerpo. La llevó al escritorio y la poso allí. Desesperado miró al escritorio, y con un brusco movimiento apartó todos los pergaminos, libros e informes, cayendo al suelo de forma estruendosa, pero no importaba, el pestillo estaba corrido. El la colocó mejor, para que no se cayera. Hermione sentía su deseo. Abrió las piernas aun mas, invitándole al hogar. El se acerco, la besó mientras con su mano acariciaba su húmedo tesoro, y la apartaba al poco, al sentir que estaba lista. Se acercó aun más, continuaba besándole, le deseaba, y le sintió, empezaba a entrar esa placentera sensación. El movimiento de sus caderas era cada vez más agitado, como sus respiraciones; le sentía cada vez mas dentro, eran solo una persona. Hermione quería gritar, pero no debía, en su lugar no pudo reprimir unos ligeros gemidos, que el Profesor ahogó poniéndole la mano en la boca, aun no había llegado el final. La penetraba con fuerza, una vez tras otra, moviendo la cadera incesantemente, clavándola su miembro y haciéndola gozar. El movimiento cada vez era más rápido, y Lupin parecía estar como furioso, Hermione pensó que era como si su instinto animal lo hubiera dominado, pero...¡ah! como disfrutaba. El movimiento de caderas, sentir su miembro duro dentro de ella, los jadeos del profesor y sus gemidos ahogados... Hermione se encorvó hacia atrás, estaban prácticamente tumbados en la mesa, no aguantaba mucho más, el placer era inmenso, y el Profesor parecía sentir lo mismo, como decían sus rápidos movimientos y su furia. Necesitaba más. Era grandioso, era su deseo cumplido; entonces sintió como el Profesor explotaba dentro de ella, lo que le causo una enorme y grandiosa sensación de placer, al oir un gemido del Profesor, ella estaba en un éxtasis, abrió los ojos, parecía como si un millón de puntos de colores invadieran su visión, se sentía flotar de su cuerpo, era como si pudiera abrazar su alma, el alma de Lupin, y fundirse, como estaban ellos ahora, fundidos en una sola persona. Habían llegado al orgasmo, los dos, al tiempo. Estaban jadeantes, ruborizados y ardiendo.  
  
Lupin saco su miembro de ella. La miró, sin separarse de su lado. Ella le apartó el pelo de la cara y el sudor, aún con respiración agitada. Se incorporó. Lupin la besó tiernamente en la frente y se separó, buscando la ropa por el despacho.  
  
Hermione no esperaba esa reacción. Vio como Lupin había empezado a vestirse. La miró. Ya sólo tenía descubierto el torso; él le acercó la camisa para que se cubriera. Ella se la puso tímidamente. Después de aquello no sabía como reaccionar. Iba a decir algo cuando Lupin habló.  
  
- Esto no debería haber ocurrido, creo que me he extralimitado, y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta, cuando ya he sobrepasado el límite. Y no es por mi, Hermione, sino por ti, pero te deseaba tanto...  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No, Hermione, ahora estas satisfecha, pero un día comprenderás que...  
  
- No empiece otra vez -dijo Hermione mientras se ponía las bragas -. Esto ha sido una decisión mía, y jamás me he arrepentido de mis decisiones.  
  
Lupin buscaba algo en un armario, lo cogió y se lo tendió a Hermione: un pequeño frasco con una poción de color verde intenso. Ella lo abrió y lo bebió, lo había hecho antes, era como el anticonceptivo muggle de la píldora, pero mas eficaz y menos problemático. Hizo un pequeño conjuro y su camisa se arreglo. Lupin volvía a buscar algo en los armarios. Un vaso. Le ofreció agua a Hermione, que detalle. Bebió con avidez.  
  
- Este agua sabe rara.  
  
- No es agua, es esencia del olvido: en unos minutos olvidarás todo lo que te haya pasado en las dos últimas horas, y eso incluye esta visita. Solo los magos y brujas más fuertes con convicciones demasiado firmes para olvidar han conseguido inutilizar esta poción, y lo hacen al cabo de las horas.  
  
- ¿Como ha podido...? -gimoteó Hermione a la vez que se le derramaban las lagrimas por las mejillas, que habían tomado un color pálido.  
  
- Hermione, es lo mejor. Me encantaría que lo recordases. Tal vez te de una contrapocion cuando salgas de Hogwarts, pero no mientras estés dentro. ¡Oh, Hermione! ¡no me mires así! ¿no ves que te amo? me encantaría... no, desearía que esto se repitiera cada vez que te veo, ¿no lo has notado? -Lupin ya estaba al otro lado del escritorio, vestido por completo, al igual que Hermione-. Se que lo olvidaras todo, pero si por tu fuerza y tu cordura lo recuerdas, reúnete mañana a esta misma hora aquí, y echaremos el pestillo nada mas entrar -Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente-. Te quiero -y la besó.  
  
- No lo olvidaré, Remus, no lo olvidaré, lo recordaré, lo prometo -decía Hermione a la vez que lloraba desconsoladamente, derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas -. No lo olvidare, no lo olvidare.  
  
Hermione hizo un movimiento brusco, un gesto raro, y miró como asustada a su alrededor. Se tocó los ojos, miró la yema de sus dedos, contemplando sus lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿por que lloro?  
  
Lupin miró a la alumna y después agacho la cabeza, suspiró como resentido, y habló:  
  
- Porque me equivoque al darte la nota, Hermione, lloras de alegría, hace un momento me lo has dicho -contesto Lupin con un tono apesadumbrado-. Ya puedes irte.  
  
Hermione se levanto, se dirigía a la salida.  
  
- ¿Hermione? -el Profesor la miraba, como esperando una señal, algo.  
  
- ¿Si Profesor? ¿Que desea?  
  
No, no lo recordaba. Y él la necesitaba. Ahora, después de haber probado la carne fresca de su víctima, el lobo no podría saciar su apetito con ninguna otra presa.  
  
- Nada  
  
- Una cosa, Profesor, se que le sonará extraño, pero... bueno, tengo algo que decirle.  
  
- ¿Sí Hermione? ¿Que es?  
  
- Pues algo que suena dentro de mí cabeza desde hace un rato: no lo olvidare, no lo olvidare -Hermione le miraba a los ojos -, también me vienen flashes de escenas, imágenes sin sentido, que no se si son realidad o fantasía -Lupin palideció. Hermione se fue a la puerta, la abrió, y antes de irse le miró: estaba sentado en su sillón, con la mano en la cabeza-. No se preocupe, Profesor, mañana lo aclararemos. ¿Aquí a las 5, como hoy? Espero recordarlo.  
  
Dicho esto, antes de que Lupin dijera nada, cerro la puerta y se fue.  
  
Lupin miró la puerta cerrada, esperanzado. Sonrió.  
  
- Mañana... sí, mañana será otro día.  
  
FIN  
  
Pandorha-2013  
  
28-03-2004  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Es mi segundo fic, y la verdad es que lo tenia muy abandonado, ya que lo empecé..... bueno, ni me acuerdo. Ahora toca dar las gracias: A Edeiël Snape, porque ella sabe por qué se las doy. A "La Profe Beata" porque me ha dado una frase genial que me desbloqueó totalmente. A Ruth Malfoy, porque me ha aguantado siendo una pesada de tres pares de narices y por fin ya lo he escrito.... A todos los seguidores de HP (aunque les caiga mal la Rowling por haber matado a Sirius...¿como pudo? ¬¬ ). A Nana, que esperaba que subiera el fic. A Krystal, a la que le he dado la lata un buen rato. Y bueno, solo una mencion mas.... a Ana_Ruth... Espero que te recuerde a algo, como mínimo, una parte de esto, y asi es como deberia haber terminado desde siempre. Un saludo a todos.  
  
Dejen Reviews. 


End file.
